


DESTINY; The Story of John Winchester, A Man Ahead of His Time, A One Man Army

by Veronica_Khuzwayo



Series: My Perception Of Supernatural's Characters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters are only mentioned, Essay, Gen, John Winchester Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Khuzwayo/pseuds/Veronica_Khuzwayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I personally find the fandom to be a judgement free zone and yet it's easier finding a needle in a haystack then it is finding a fic that portray's John Winchester as a Good Person...I hope that trend changes because it is so played out...12 years later you still see John as ''bad guy" if this does not change your persective of John nothing will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DESTINY; The Story of John Winchester, A Man Ahead of His Time, A One Man Army

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. This is my first time writing. This is not a fic but it's something that's coming from the heart and it's not beta'd so all the mistakes are mine, all I ask for those reading this is that you keep an open mind.

Chapter 1: A Different Perception

 

When I say the name John Winchester what comes to mind deadbeat dad, raised his kids like soldiers therefore taking away their childhood, an asshole.

  
When I realized how much of the SPN fandom dislikes John it honestly shocked me because I was under the impression that the fandom is a non-judgement zone and yet for every ten fics I read nine of them portray John as the ultimate douche bag… “ _WHY THOUGH???_ ”…because he raised his boys in the life, I know a lot of you reading this are screaming “ _HELL YES_ ” right now and that’s okay I understand because most of you have looked at John raising the boys in life from one perspective and don’t get me wrong I am not saying that he was “ _Dad of The Year_ ” or the perfect guy but he wasn’t a bad person and I think that’s were a lot of people get things twisted about him, not being the best dad doesn’t make him a bad person.

In season 5 we learnt that heaven ordered the union of John Winchester ( _Unknown MoL Legacy at the time_ ) and Mary Campbell ( _hunter_ ) so Dean and Sam could be born and that already tells you that a normal life wasn’t on cards for the brothers.

Okay so my story is currently all over the place so let’s start the beginning…the day Mary Winchester died, the event that lead to John getting into the life which lead him to raise the boys in the life there I go getting ahead of myself again…let’s start with the time before Mary’s death, what if she told her husband the truth about being in the life and when I say that I don’t mean that she should have told John about the life so that the family gets into the life but to help fight Azazel when the ten years of the deal were up, I think if John knew the truth maybe it wouldn’t have taken more than 22 years and the boys childhood to avenge Mary’s death , as much as the brothers sometimes land themselves in world ending situations, I respect the fact they do everything in their power to fix their mess and that’s why I don’t understand why Mary didn’t fight to keep her family safe from Azazel, don’t get me wrong I am not blaming her own murder, all I’m saying is that she could have taken some precautions, draw a couple of demon traps around the house wear her anti-demon possession bracelet but just not go down without a fight and another thing that I didn’t get about Mary is why she disliked the life so much because her version of the life was the best, if I could, I’d take it because by day she got to be Mary Campbell the “ _girl next door_ ” and at night she got to be a hunter, saving people’s lives with her dad in her local state and after the job is done make it in time for her mother’s casserole dinner at the family table verses John and the boys who had to move from state to state, motel to motel having to eat diner food if they could afford it and never having the luxury of a home cooked meal.

Okay so let’s back to the time after Mary’s death, the time John raises the boys in the life or to most people the time John took away the boy’s childhood but for me taking into consideration all the events that have taken place over the years, I would like to refer to that time as the time John saved his boys lives because all the events that have happen over the years I’ve learnt that “ _the life_ ” was always going to be “ _their life_ ” and John raising the boys in the life prepared them to fight against being Michael and Lucifer’s vessels unlike Nick who we know didn’t grow up in the life gave in to being Lucifer’s vessel, being in the life prepared them to fight against the apocalypse.

What do I mean when I say that John raising Sam and Dean in the life saved them? The answer to that question is Adam he was not raised in the life and that lead to him and his mother being killed by ghouls because they didn’t know how to fend themselves against the monsters. I think a lot of you have this perception that having a normal life equals to being no monsters and feel that’s why a lot of you are angry at John because you think John raising the boys in life brought monsters into to their lives but it’s the total opposite him raising them in the life gave them the tools to fight against the monsters and think that’s the shows endgame to wanting to get together John Winchester ( _MoL legacy_ ) and Mary Campbell ( _hunter_ ) together so they can have children that will end monsters and demons being on earth we did see a glimpse of that during the trials.

I think if we didn’t know the events that lead to Sam being addicted to demon blood, letting Lucifer walk the earth and being soulless and if we didn’t know the events that lead to Dean going to hell and ending up kick starting the apocalypse, taking on the Mark of Cain and turning into a demon and with Cas if we didn’t know the events that lead to working with Crowley in season 6, letting the Leviathans out of purgatory and working with Metatron we would hate them but we don’t because we understand those events happened because of the circumstances they were in at the time so can we please extend that level understanding to John and the circumstance that lead him to raising the boy’s in the life.

Castiel once said that “ _ **DESTINY** can’t be changed and that all roads lead to the same destination_ ”. I had mentioned that I felt that “ _the life_ ” was always going to be “ _their life_ ” because Mary grew up in the life and left the life but ended up dying by the hands of demon and no matter how many times Dean went back in time and tried to warn Mary to not make a deal with Azazel, to not go into the nursery on November 2nd 1983, she always died because she was destined to die that night and which lead to the awaking of John’s destiny to be in the life and that originally meant him being a Man of Letter but due to fact that Henry Winchester never made back from the year 2013 to teach him the ways of the MoL it therefore took his wife’s death to get him into the life and as far as the brothers are concerned the only way they weren’t going to be raised in the life is…I would say if they were born Sam Wesson and Dean Smith but we all know how that ended with them choosing to be hunters…it’s been said on the show that if Sam wasn’t born then Mary would be alive, so the only way the brothers don’t end up in the life is if they were never born in the first place and that’s the only way the bothers don’t end up in the life, what I am trying to say is that whether John raised his boys in the life or not “ _the life_ ” was inevitable for boys, so today you have a choice, you can either look at John raising the boys in the life from _a glass half empty perspective_ ; by thinking that he took away their childhood or you can look at John raising the boys in the life from _a glass half full perspective_ ; by saying he raised them in preparation of their **inevitable destiny.**

I have also noticed that a lot of you think that if the boys weren’t raised in the life that Sam would be happily married and would have family with Jess but a lot of you forget the fact that Jessica was just a tool that demons used to bring Sam back in life, they only introduced Jess to Sam so that he can fall for her so that they can kill her the same way they did his mother so he can avenge her death therefore leading him back to the life.

In fact, I feel like we should celebrate John because to me he is the original bad-ass in the show because the brothers have each other, Cas and an anti-hero Crowley were as John most of the time hunted solo, Dean was pulled out of hell by Castiel were as John walked out of hell, Dean lasted 30 years in hell before he broke the first seal were as John lasted almost a century without breaking the first seal because he was the original righteous man.

I remember Sam once said to Dean that he thinks he is the best hunter he knows and that Dean was even better than their dad and totally get his sentiment behind that statement and I also get that Dean has taken down some big fish Cain and Abbadon just to name a few but for me personally I still believe that John is still the better hunter because what makes the brothers a great partners is that Sam brings _brain/MoL gene_ and Dean brings _brawn/hunter_ gene were as John embodied both those qualities because he was able to hunt solo _(hunter gene)_ and he had his journal _(MoL gene)_ even after they started living in the bunker which is a supernatural library, one of the most powerful rooms in the world but they still used John’s journal and they only stopped using his journal when they started dealing with biblical and pre-biblical monsters, I don’t know if just me but I feel like John has an aura about him that he knows things, secrets about the universe and about the show that no else knows about, at least for a long while.

At the end of the day John did apologize to Dean and I know an apology does make up for a missing childhood but it says that John acknowledged he’s faults and those are not actions of a bad person.

I would like to conclude this by saying that whether you love or hate John you can **NEVER** take away his **LOVE** for all his children and his wife.  
I’m not looking to create world peace or stop global warming with this (if I could, I would) but if I could change at least one person’s bad perception of John then I’d consider it a big win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope I was able to change your mind about John if you previously did not like him and to those that are #TeamJohnWinchester like me I hope I did you proud. Lastly remember if the boys never got into the life we would have never met Cas…just sayin’.


End file.
